Human Chaos
by Ben Tennyson Lover
Summary: So basically Chiro gets to know a certain white-haired boy that controls winter itself and flies all around the world... Jack obviously gets surprised that Chiro can see him, after all, he's just 14 years old, right? Chiro believes in Jack, but when Chiro tells his team that he met a certain someone who is supposed to be a myth, the robot monkeys think that he's going insane!


**Yes, I know... I'm the first one to make a RotG/SRMTHFG! crossover...**

**Something important about Jack: in my universe of this crossover, he is supposed to be like a Guardian Angel**

**Anyways! So basically Chiro gets to know a certain white-haired boy that controls winter itself and flies all around the world... Jack obviously gets surprised that Chiro can see him, after all, he's just 14 years old, right? Chiro believes in Jack, but when Chiro tells his team that he met a certain someone who is supposed to be a myth, the robot monkeys think that he's going insane!**

**And to add to the problems... TV Monster is back, but is controlled by a certain monkey... and his target is not all the Hyperforce...but the leader of the team!**

* * *

**Chapter 1: A normal morning or afternoon?  
**

It was Saturday and in those days a certain 15-year-old boy was sleeping in his room peacefully until... "RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING!"

The alarm clock went off. The boy sleeping on his bed didn't even open his eyes and started to look for the button to shut that annoying alarm clock, but the stupid clock won't turn off so...

"Chiro Spearo!" the boy yelled and launched his attack at the annoying little clock. The alarm clock... we can say that it died, considering that it was stuck to the wall by the lighting bolt that boy launched at it _and_ it was smashed into pieces.

The boy once again could peacefully go to sleep. He took the bed's covers and pulled them higher on his body, so the only thing you could see for the boy was his head and nothing else. The boy kept sleeping peacefully without noticing the hours that were passing by...

* * *

In the kitchen, five certain robot monkeys were having lunch... and were eating... what? Hamburgers? Didn't see that coming...

"Mmm... This is very good, Nova." Otto said while giving another bite to his hamburger

"Thanks, Otto." she responded

Gibson, as to expect, was examining the delicious hamburgers, taste that he yet doesn't knows, "Nova, is this, um, healthy to eat?" he asked timidly

"Well, Gibson, it is if you consume the right quantity of it." she answers

Gibson took a bite to his hamburger and he liked it, so he just kept eating it. Sprx, on the other hand, was tasting carefully the hamburger's flavors, "Hey, Nova, this is a miracle," he said without noticing that Nova had stopped what she was doing, "This tastes too good to be of your cooking. Are you sure this was made by you? 'Cause I mean... usually your food gets burned or something like that or... it never tastes good," he finished

Nova turned around and looked back at Sprx. She glared daggers at him and she made sure that he noticed it. She walked towards Sprx, stopped in front of his face, and without warning, she slapped Sprx across his face. She finally decided to answer him, "Yes, SPRX-77, it was all made by me! But you guys should give some credit to Chiro!"

"Chiro?" Antauri asked suddenly

Nova turned and looked at Antauri, who was as always meditating in the air, "Yeah, Chiro. He knows how to cook a lot of stuff, it's just that he doesn't want the others to know that he actually knows how to deliciously cook... Actually, he was the one that gave some cooking lessons..." she said awkwardly

"Is that so?" he asked

"Yup"

"Speaking of him... Where's Chiro?" Sprx asked, still rubbing his marked face

"I haven't seen him in all day..." she said

"Please, don't tell me he is still sleeping in his bedroom... _again..._" Antauri pleaded

This time it was Gibson's time to talk, "Actually, I don't know, Antauri."

"What do you mean by that?"

"I mean... Chiro has been looking like a little depressed this last days... Hasn't he, Nova?"

"Yeah, that's true. I'll go and check on him right now" with that she started walking towards Chiro's room

* * *

Nova finally arrived to Chiro's room and knocked the door, but nobody opened or answered. She opened the door and found that the room was very, very dark; you almost couldn't see anything, but that was just if you weren't a _robot monkey_. She slowly entered the room and saw something hanging on the wall, so she approaches it to know what it is. It was the alarm clock.

"Chiro..." she giggled, "He spearoed the alarm clock... _again..._"

She walked towards the bed where she supposed that Chiro was going to be. She could see a figure sleeping in the bed, who was obviously Chiro. She shook him a little and talk to him in a low tone, "Chiro, Chiro get up"

"Hmm... let me 5 more minutes..."

"No, no, no, young boy. You have to get up right now."

"Please?"

"No"

"What time is it?"

"It's two o'clock in the afternoon"

"Really? Is that so?"

"Yes. Would you please get up?"

"Nova, really. I don't want to get up nor get out of my room, okay?"

"Why?"

"Just... leave it like that," he said looking down while sitting at the edge of his bed, "I've been thinking a lot lately, y'know? About the war that ended like a year ago and stuff. And some... other important things about..."

"About what, Chiro?" she said sitting besides him and putting a comforting hand on his shoulder

"Ah, never mind. It's nothing," he turned his head, not looking at the golden warrior that he thought as almost a mother to him

"Chiro, you know we are your family, and family always is there for their members. If you need to say something, we'll gladly listen to you." she said is a motherly voice. She stood up from the bed and headed towards the door. When she was about to close the door she heard a whisper saying,

"Thanks, mom..." And she closed the door behind her


End file.
